In an electrostatographic process, an image formed by fusible toner particles is transferred to a support such as a copy sheet. This toner image is permanently fixed to the support by passing the support through a fuser.
Fused toner images normally exhibit a dull surface. In certain types of images, particularly colored toner images, it is desirable for the image to have a surface gloss. One example of apparatus for providing colored images with a surface gloss is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,405. In this patent, there is disclosed fusing apparatus for fixing toner images to copy substrates comprising a first pair of rolls, one of which is provided with a conformable outer surface, and a second pair of rolls, one of which has a rigid outer surface. Copy sheets are passed sequentially through the first and second pairs of rolls, the first pair serving as a fuser means and the second pair as a glossing means.
In a photofinishing operation it is desirable to produce prints of negatives which have different surface finishes such as glossy, matte, and textured. In one arrangement, a roll of paper has a desired surface finish already on the surface of the paper used in a photofinisher. When a different surface is desired, the operator must shutdown the device producing the prints and change the paper sheets or roll to the one having the desired surface.